


The Incident

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caught, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Sylvain flirts with Ingrid's grandma. he really is something huh?
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Kudos: 3
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabbles week XXVO prompt: begin a piece with the sentence "[Name] really hadn't meant to, this time."

Sylvain really hadn’t meant to, this time. Unfortunately, he lacked any sort of self control.

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Sylvain said. His heart was racing in his small chest. He tried to keep his focus on the older woman’s face, but his eyes wandered. So she was a little older, was that really a problem? Her body was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen.

“Oh, can I help you Sylvain?” The woman said back to him. “I don’t see you here very often.” 

“I was hoping you could tell me a story.” Sylvain gulped. He had come this far, he had to see it through. “And maybe you could sit on my lap while you tell it to me?”

The woman laughed. “I think you have that backwards, dear. Shouldn’t you be sitting on my lap if I’m telling the story?”

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. It must be because you’re radiating such beauty, you’re scrambling my brain.” Sylvain could hear his heart beating in his ears. The older woman laughed, then scooped him up and carried him to the rocking chair at the end of the room.

“Well, you’re quite the flirt Sylvain. But I supposed if you really want a story, I’ll tell you one. Once upon a time-” The woman was cut off when a young girl came running down the hall.

“Grandma, look what I made!” Ingrid Galatea said, running across the room. She paused for a moment seeing Sylvain sitting on her grandmother’s lap. “Sylvain?”

“Oh, hi Ingrid.” Sylvain’s heart sank. He had hoped Ingrid wouldn’t be around to see this.

“Well, what do you have there, Ingrid?” Ingrid’s grandmother took the paper from Ingrid’s hand. “Oh, why it’s a drawing of you and that young Fraldarius boy! Are the two of you getting along?”

“Yeah!” Ingrid exclaimed, climbing onto her grandma’s lap. “Grandma what were you and Sylvain doing?”

“Oh, I was just about to tell him the story of how I met your grandfather. Would you like to join us?” She smiled at the two children, and Sylvain sighed.

He really hadn’t meant to hit on Ingrid’s grandmother.


End file.
